Sadistic Silhouette
by jeechapm
Summary: An 18 year old senior gets raped at prom, and the only imprisonment is the memories of what happened prom night.


Sadistic Silhouette

My story may seem like just a tall tale, but is far from fiction. The events that took place even have me sometimes wonder my state of sanity, and yet I know the truth. It happened, but a perfectly sane human being would think otherwise.  
I have never been social, my shadows are all that keep me from being lonely. They understand me, even when I can't quite comprehend my true form. To some I'm misunderstood, and to the rest of society, I am a freak. But being normal isn't quite something I enjoy in my free time. Or anytime, for that matter.  
But enough about me, the story needs to be told, even if it's never going to be received.

The year was 2013, a baby girl was born. She was blonde, and had eyes the color of the ocean. The nurses all said she would outgrow her baby blues, but I can't accept that as truth. Even though the truth will never be revealed, because she never made it out of the delivery ward. Poor thing never had a chance at life, and I can't help but feel jealous of that fact. She will never feel an ounce of sorrow. I wish I could say the same. She will always be the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes on. Abigail Elizabeth. RIP May 19, 2015.  
Flash back to my senior prom, what should have been the highlight of my younger days. Turned into something that became the reason for my drinking problems. His name was Archer Leon, the love of my life, or so I thought. Back then, I never knew that someone that you love, could hurt you so much.  
He picked me up in his black '89 Camaro, it matched the midnight air perfectly. His red hair was combed neatly, and his smile promised a memory I would hold forever. I grabbed my purse, and looked at my hair and makeup. Perfect blonde curls, and red lipstick that only the cheap whores wore. I guess that's why he decided to rape me, and impregnate me with Abigail.  
It happened quick, and as I was screaming for help, he hit me in the back of the head with a baseball bat. I was out cold behind the bushes all night, I awoke to the sound of my own breath. I remembered everything, and had to think fast. I got up, pulled my panties in place, and ran all the way back to my house. My key was in my bra, and I fumbled to get through the door. Nobody was home, everyone was at work. Lucky me, I got to cry alone in my room.  
Life went on as normal, for while anyways. I didn't tell anyone. How could I? Would they believe me? Probably not, especially with the red lipstick I was wearing. It was all my fault. I am his girlfriend, and he loves me. I didn't mean to say no to the one I love. Either way, he broke it off by sleeping with my best friend, Joann. They are exclusive now, I hope they are happy.  
Suddenly, the nightmares started occurring. And I would awake to baby cries every morning at 3 am. They were soft at first, then they became colic. Louder and louder they became. And then I finally saw her. She looked exactly like me, I knew at that moment I was pregnant. I didn't even have to take a test. I quickly awoke, and went to the DR immediately.  
It was confirmed she would be due February 27th, 1995. I tested negative for all STD's, I guess my luck was turning around. But I had to take care of it. I just couldn't raise a bastard baby. That's when the nightmares happened frequently, and more violently.  
I awoke to a smack across the face, slowly she backed away into the darkness. She was watching me, and I was paralyzed. Suddenly she walked over to my vanity mirror, and her reflection was a flashback of the night of when she was conceived. I tried to explain to her why I decided to abort her future. As if she read my mind, she vanished. Her black hair trailed along her white gown in the closet. I thought she supported my decision. When suddenly something sinister happened. Her gown turned red, and she wrote all over the walls with the blood from her slit wrists, "Whore whore whore." And then she left.  
I didn't sleep much after that, and I began losing my sanity. She didn't visit for awhile, and I was actually starting to miss her, until she came back, this time not so welcoming.  
SHe touched my stomach, and begged me to let her live. To give her life. I stood up, and explained that I couldn't…. but then I told her that I would have her. She stood up, started glowing. I was knocked down, and she literally crawled into my uterus. I was accepting my fate, and I accepted her as my daughter.  
9 months later, I am back to the happiest memory that I have. She was about to be born, and life couldn't be better. I was planning on taking online courses after high school, and Abigail and I would be our little family. But things started getting weird. I got one more visit.  
As I was laying down, It came to my bedside. He was a red orb, and nothing but sadness filled the air. He told me that my child was not of this world. But an evil force that had to be born out of rape and wedlock. Once this force was born, it could not be unborn. And he takes the form of a beautiful being, and he will do whatever can be done to be alive in this realm. I started feeling cramps, I wailed in labor. What's done is done. I am having this evil force, I should have listened.  
As she looked into my eyes, the lights started flickering. As she took her last breath, I saw it. It was a tall, black being. I knew right then what I had done, the evil force was born, and I had an empty nursery to go home to. It winked at me, and I passed out on the hospital bed.  
Fast forward 10 years later, and nobody believes me. I was sent to a mental institution, and only have so much of my memories left. Every time it visits me, they come and medicate me. My screams are loud, and I am tortured by it everyday. Hopefully this comes to light, and somebody believes my account. Until then, I cannot die. I cannot live. I can only suffer.


End file.
